


St. Finchel Vignettes

by androgenius



Series: St. Finchel [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, M/M, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 21:32:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgenius/pseuds/androgenius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of short St. Finchel drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. All I Want for Christmas is the Two of You

"Okay, let's just... no, move back a bit. You're-- you're going to have to rotate, you're going to run into the--"

" _Fuck_!"

"See, that's what you get for not listening to me," Finn sighed, shifting the tree a bit on his arm as they finally managed to get it the rest of the way up the stairs and through the door to Jesse's apartment, Jesse's lips drawn into a tight frown.

"Here-- no, no, um, maybe... set it down here? Or-- over there?"

"How many more times are you going to change your mind about this, Rachel?" Jesse ground out, nodding to Finn to just turn the tree right side up and set it down where they were, Rachel letting out a squeal of protest as she let a squirming, wiggling Annie slip out of her arms once Finn had nudged the door closed with his foot.

"That's completely in the way!"

"We can move it later," Finn muttered, standing up straight and stretching with a groan. "It already took long enough for you to decide what color to make it after Jesse vetoed _pink_."

"It's not just a color, it's a _Christmas theme_ , and it should be maintained throughout the house. What better color to choose for that than _pink_?"

Nodding his thanks as Jesse handed him a beer, Finn threw Rachel a quizzical look. "Where do you _come up_ with this stuff?"

"Silver and blue are _fine_ ," Jesse shakes his head, brushing some of the snow off the lapels of his jacket before pulling it off to return it to the coat closet along with everyone else's jackets and shoes. "Besides, it's like we're combining Hanukkah and Christmas into one." 

Nodding somewhat reluctantly, Rachel crouched down to open the first Christmas decorations box they'd found at Jesse's house, Finn rifling through the Target bags filled with lights and decorations, most of them picked specifically by Rachel.

"Do we really need all this... shiny stuff?"

"It's called _tinsel_ , Finn," Rachel announced, eying a small snowglobe she'd pulled from the box and setting it down on the ground. "Besides, you should be working on the lights _first_. And _moving the tree into the right corner_."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

Watching Rachel toss a cold blue tree skirt to Jesse, she pointed into the corner. "Move. Now. I am not letting it sit in the way forever!"

"Maybe if we weren't so sober this would be more interesting," Finn muttered, Jesse throwing him a smirk as he got up to help Finn pick up the tree to carry it, tree skirt, base, and all. 

"Rachel, why don't you do us a favor and makes us a generous batch if cider?" He got up, leaning down to kiss her on the forehead with a cheeky smile, Rachel only looking slightly suspicious as Finn gestured to him with the lights. 

"I'm not untangling these on my own, dude."

"Fine," Rachel huffed, getting up to disappear into the kitchen. 

"I'll spike it when she's done, don't worry," Jesse laughed quietly, moving to sit next to Finn as he grabbed hold of a light string. 

Ten minutes later, Rachel bringing in a tray with several cups and a generous helping of cider, Finn was already tangled up in the first lightstring, Jesse sighing as he fought to extract him from the mess.

"Here, just--" Getting up, he sighed, taking the tray from her hands with a concerned frown. "Would you mind helping him? I'll pour us all a cup. I think we need it by now."

As Jesse disappeared into the kitchen, Rachel dropped to the floor beside Finn, somehow managing to extract him in under a minute as she held up the untangled lightstring. 

"Honestly, that wasn't that difficult," she huffed, making a face.

"You realize what this means, right?" Finn asked as Jesse returned with their generously spiked cider, handing them each a cup as he set the tray down on the table, not trusting Annie not to slurp up half of it on her own. "That means you're in charge of the lights."

Their new tactic worked surprisingly well, and by the time they were hanging things up and decorating the tree, Rachel's disposition had lightened up considerably with the help of just a tiny bit of cider, leading them all into singing their own Christmas music. At one point even Finn had to admit that they actually sounded pretty good harmonizing together, all three of them, and Rachel about tackled him out of sheer glee. 

Curling the blanket more tightly around herself, Rachel patted the spots beside her as Jesse and Finn put the last remaining touches on the tree, Annie having already beaten them to the spot in her lap. 

Finn moving to curl up under the blanket on her left, they watched as Jesse fiddled with the plug, turning on the lights on the tree and praying the whole lightstring would actually stay on this time. Beaming at his inevitable success, he clapped once before moving to sidle up to Rachel's right, pulling a protective arm around her to echo Finn's as they both leaned in to kiss her temples.

"You guys spiked the cider, didn't you?" she giggled, setting her cup down and trying hard to keep Annie from waking up. 

"We would never do such a thing," Jesse grinned, gently moving to nibble at her ear, his hand slipping under the blanket to tease through her panties.

"Ever," Finn joined the chorus of lies as his hand slid down her shirt to cup her breast through her bra. "But we _might_ as for repayment for making us do all that work decorating..."


	2. Latkes

"So... they're like hashbrowns," Finn frowns at the potato pancakes happily frying away in the pan on Jesse's stove, Jesse giving Finn a _look_ , all raised brows and (slightly) condescending doubt.

Sighing as she flipped another one, Rachel scowled, one hand resolute on her hip. "No, Finn. They're _latkes_. And they are fantastic, and you _will_ enjoy them. Is that clear?" 

From his spot behind Rachel, ass back up against the kitchen counter's edge, Jesse slowly nodded at him, the suggestion of Finn's consent to Rachel's occasional Jewish fanaticism all too clear as Finn slowly copied Jesse's actions with a nod. "Um. Yeah. Sure."

"Good. Because I've never quite understood this ridiculous obsession with just _one_ day of gifts when you can have them for _eight_!"

"You know what I think?" Jesse slowly leaned in to whisper in Rachel's ear, the spatula in her hand suddenly forgotten as he slowly gave Finn a slight nod to signal for him to turn the stove off. "I think _somebody_ needs to be taught a lesson about not _lecturing_ her very... very considerate boyfriends who, I promise you, will _not_ disappoint you any of those eight days. Finn, wouldn't you say it's time for a punishment?"

"... oh," Rachel breathed softly, her eyes fluttering closed as Jesse gently bit at her earlobe, Finn's finger slipping under her skirt and past the elastic of her panties to touch at her clit, kissing at her neck as he muttered his reply against her skin. _Yeah. Definitely._

And even if this would hardly do anything to correct her behavior, Finn was damn sure none of them would mind all too much by the time they got done with her.


End file.
